Música
by miateixeira
Summary: Songfic.One-shot. Hermione entendeu seu coração. Não fugiria mais.


Nome da song fic: **Música**

Autor: **miateixeira**

Pares: **Severus/Hermione Granger**

Censura: **K+**

Gênero: **Drama**

Spoilers: **Pós Príncipe Mestiço**

Avisos ou alertas: **Palavrões**

Resumo: **Hermione entendeu seu coração. Não fugiria mais.**

Agradecimentos: **Clau Snape, que corrigiu "umas coisas", Fer Potter, que corrigiu **

"**outras tantas" e à Isabela.**

Nota: **Dedico à turma da madrugada do msn. **

Disclaimer: **Universo Potteriano, de JK Rowling. Suas personagens. Não estou **

**ganhando dinheiro escrevendo isso. Mas adoraria rewiews!**

A música: **Esse Coração, do RBD**

**Música**

O movimento dos dois pelo quarto era irritante. Mexiam e ocupavam o espaço que era para todos. Até seu ar, tudo, eles estavam deslocando do lugar certo.

Ela entendia. Hermione entendia. Tinha pena da dor e do desespero deles. Afinal, eram sentimentos, e eles eram dois _homenzinhos._ Duas coisas que não combinavam bem. Os três, aliás. Os três homens que faziam sua vida rodar assim, de um canto para outro, dentro do impossível e do improvável.

"_...como tirar a tristeza do meu coração?_

_Meu mundo gira só por você..."_

- Tira essa merda, Mione! Tá um saco essa música melosa tocando mil vezes, direto, emplastrando a cabeça da gente de baboseira. Que saco!

"_Esse coração que sempre sabe, cada vez que bate, _

_que espera por um beijo, como quem espera um sonho..."_

Ela só conseguia ouvir a chuva forte lá fora, o zunido surdo do sangue pulsando na sua cabeça... e a música mole, a batida arrastada, as vozes chorosas...

Era melosa, sim.

"_...você está ligado a mim,_

_ao que eu escuto e vejo,_

_a cada desejo..." _

Mas não estava nem um pouco interessada em fortaleza. Doía. Tudo doía na droga da sua vida desde a morte do diretor; a ida deles para a Espanha atrás das pistas daquelas malditas Horcruxes, a raiva visceral do Harry, a implicância escrachada do Rony depois de tanto que eles haviam falado sobre o assunto!

- Vamos lá, Mione! Chega disso!..

- Deixa ela, Rony.

Harry sabia. Havia visto nos olhos dela quando cruzaram com Snape na trilha para o continente há duas semanas.

"_...como acalmar o que me tira a razão? _

_como fingir que essa história_

_não terminou?_

_Você está ligado a mim..."_

_Por isso ele tremera, vacilara_, pensou ela. Não por Snape. Por ela.

A surpresa havia atingido o garoto como a chegada do fim do mundo, do fim de tudo que é certo e de tudo que é lúcido.

"_...ao que eu escuto e vejo,_

_a cada desejo..."_

"- Mione..."

Ela viu nos olhos dele, também. E se viu lá. E não acreditou.

Ela que o impediu de acertar Snape. E não havia outra explicação, além da que transbordava de seu coração, ela agora via. Era amor mesmo. Se antes tentava maquiar até para si mesma, agora não dava mais. _Desde sempre_, ela achava. Desde sempre aquele homem horrível se instalara dentro dela, com tudo que ele era e que cabia certinho em tudo que ela era.

"_...Esse coração que sempre sabe cada vez que bate,_

_que espera por um beijo_

_como quem espera um sonho..." _

A música apertou em seu peito porque dizia de si mesma.

"..._o que eu quero é só esse amor,_

_você está ligado a mim,_

_ao que eu escuto e vejo, _

_a cada desejo..."_

Por isso ela tocava mil vezes, sempre a mesma, sempre as palavras que não conseguia gritar.

Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Harry, recostado, largado na poltrona. Podia ver a incredulidade neles, a decepção.

Hermione olhou novamente para fora, a janela embaçando com seu hálito, com sua respiração quente.

Não choraria mais. A sua descoberta pessoal, a cara do que sentia, agora estava voltada para ela. Já podia ver de frente seu próprio coração e não fugiria mais dele. Amava mesmo, sabia. Desde sempre.

"_...se o que eu sinto e o que eu quero é só esse amor,_

_você está ligado a mim, _

_ao que eu escuto e vejo, _

_a cada desejo..."_

E a lembrança dos olhos pretos do outro, surpresos com ela, com a mão dela em seu rosto, sem medo de nada, sem medo do Potter ali, alucinado de ódio, tentando acuá-lo apesar dela à sua frente como um escudo feito de amor, vinha à sua memória, e Hermione a via refletida no vidro da janela.

Memória e melodia se misturando em seus sentidos, liberando o peso insuportável de sua alma. Amava mesmo. Era melhor assim, sem mentira ou engano pessoal. Pelo menos era algo certo para se lidar, ao invés daquela dor esquisita, incômoda, toda vez que o sabia, "sentia" perseguido; toda vez e sempre que Harry e Rony o insultavam, independente de sua defesa, de seus argumentos.

"_...você está ligado a mim..."_

E nada, nem mesmo ela própria, seus receios tolos, sua insegurança infantil e paralisante seriam suficientes, agora, para não ir atrás dele.

"_...que espera por um beijo_

_como quem espera um sonho..."_

Por isso, entendia a dor dos dois, ali com ela no quarto do hotel, tontos, decepcionados, infelizes com uma musiquinha romântica, incomodados com o que Hermione dizia, mostrava de si mesma, encostada na janela embaçada.

Ela voltaria por ele. E lutaria para mudar tudo. Hermione acreditava.

- Você não vai me convencer de que ele quer me ajudar... Pra mim, ele é um homem morto – o rapaz falou, se reclinando mais ainda na poltrona de couro.

"_esse coração que está batendo cada vez mais lento,_

_ainda sinto aqui por dentro_

_que o fogo não se apagou."_

- Ele é um filho da puta! E você tá traindo a gente!

- Deixa ela, Rony.

Apesar de tudo, dentro dela havia um sorriso leve, flutuando entre todos os pensamentos duros que desde há muito acompanhavam a vida dos três.

Agora, isso era uma luz para si mesma, apesar do que sentiam os meninos. Mas por causa disso, por causa dessa descoberta de luz, ela acreditou mais e confiou na certeza do que sentia. Por isso, voltaria e lutaria. E por isso, ela seria a luz para toda essa dor.

"_...segue ardendo_

_enquanto existe o amor._

_Não se apaga o amor._

FIM

**RBD - Este Corazon**

como poder recuperar tu amor

como sacar la tristeza de mi corazon

mi mundo solo gira por ti...

como sanar este profundo dolor

siento correr por mis venas, tu respiracion

estoy tan conectada a ti...

que hasta en mis sueños te veo

sin ti yo me muero...

y este corazon que te robaste

cuando te marchaste

tu te marchaste con mis besos

con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazon esta latiendo

cada vez mas lento

y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros

como el fuego no se apago...

no se apago...

como sanar esta profunda obsesion

como le explico a mi alma que se termino

me estoy volviendo loco por ti...

hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero...

y este corazon que te robaste

cuando te marchaste

tu te marchaste con mis besos

con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazon esta latiendo

cada vez mas lento

y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros

como el fuego no se apago...

sigue ardiendo...sigue ardiendo

mientras exista el amor

no se apago el amor

uhoo uhoo

y este corazon...

y este corazon que te robaste

cuando te marchaste

tu te marchaste con mis besos

con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazon,esta latiendo

cada vez mas lento

y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros

como el fuego no se apago...

**Este coração**

Como posso recuperar teu amor

Como tirar a tristeza do meu coração

Meu mundo só gira por você

Como tirar esta profunda dor

Sinto correr por minhas veias sua respiração

Estou tão conectada a você

Que até em meus sonhos te vejo

Sem você eu morro

Refrão:

E este coração que te rouba

Quando te marquei

E te marquei com meus beijos,

Com meus beijos e meus sonhos

E este coração está batendo

Cada vez mais lento e estou sentindo

Dentro de mim como o fogo que não se apagou

Como acalmar esta profunda obsessão

Como lhe explico a minha alma que se terminou

Estou voltando louco por você

Que até em meus sonhos te vejo

Sem você eu morro


End file.
